Colourful Set of Roses
by Edesina
Summary: "Since you two like bets so much, how about this: winner is the one who confesses her feelings first. Are you in?" Eriko asked and smiled when two girls nodded. Youko/Sei, Yumi/Sachiko Chapter 7 is here!
1. Prologue: Moonlight and Tidal Waves

**Author: **Edesina

**Beta:** -

**Rating:** K+, for now at least

**Pairing:** Youko Mizuno/Sei Satou, Yumi/Sachiko

**Genre: **Romance, Drama Angst, every now and then dry humour

**Summa**ry: _"Since you two like bets so much, how about this: Winner is the one who confesses her feelings first. Are you in?" Eriko asked and smiled when two girls nodded. They were serious about this._

**A/N: **I absolutely hate Yumi/Sachiko pairing because they both are so dense. That's why I can't believe I'm writing this. But, hey, I can blame **choki-choki** for it ^^

*hug*

This is going to be multi-chaptered fic and I hope you'll like it. I won't promise updating weekly or anything... Just a warning, English isn't my first language.

* * *

**Colourful Set of Roses**

* * *

**Prologue: Moonlight and Tidal Waves**

A girl with chocolate brown hair sat on a window sill and wrote something in a small notebook. The only light was silverish white full moon. Letter by letter the girl opened her heart to page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was with onee-sama today and we practiced playing Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons. I think we are pretty good already and it makes me ^^ I wanted to hug her and say I enjoyed her company but I couldn't. I mean, what if she doesn't like me? What if she'll hate me? _

_I'm petite sœur but it doesn't mean we couldn't be more… I hope. Argh, I'm so frustrated with all these "what ifs". What am I going to do? There isn't anyone I could go and ask for help…_

Sighing she closed the book. Why bother to write if words couldn't express the turmoil she was in?

* * *

****CSoR****

* * *

"Here I thought I was brave…" Youko muttered under her breath. She was sitting on a concrete fence outside Lillian School. It was a way past curfew and the landlady wouldn't let her back in but it didn't matter. She had way too much in her mind that she could sleep anyway.

If she was a poetess, she'd say she was Sapphic by nature. But she had thought she could forget those feelings. A beast that had been sleeping peacefully was now opening its eyes. A tidal wave crashing the shore and sweeping everything she had built away.

She was drowning and no one was going to save her. Hidden feelings, denial and fear of the rejection… They were an ocean and her miserable raft got ship - or should we say - raft wrecked.

All this was because of one person. By a quick-witted flirt of all girls!

Youko forced herself to think anything but her. For example, a small dandelion was fighting against concrete. It was a true survivor. No matter how many times ignorant humans stomped it down, no matter how many times it was torn or poisoned, it survived.

Just like the beast inside Youko. The beast that wanted _her._

* * *

To be continued…

**A/N2:** So how'd ya like it this far? Should I continue this?


	2. Ch 1: Dropping the Bomb

**A/N:** So, here's the first chapter. I try to keep them short (easier to re-read) and post as fast as I can but I need to re-read these and it takes some time.  
Nothing much happens but I need to play with these characters a bit so I know how they behave. I like Sei, she's even more playful now than in the series I think. And I hate this 's lack of formating...

**Thank you for reviews** :) I'm answering them now and will keep answering this way.

* * *

**Sephy-Stabbity**: YoukoSei is my OTP in Marimite. The first part was just a teaser/prologue and this chapter is the beginning. I haven't written any longer stories in English for years so I needed a chance to practice a bit.  
And, yes, you got my pen-name right ^^

**Honulicious: **Well, Y/S is pretty much canon so it's a bit difficult to write Marimite story and forget their relationship. Though this time canon is serving for my purposes perfectly.  
I think bets and gambling fit well in this fandom for it started with one. ^^ And someone _has_ to bang girls' heads together and say "Hello, she likes you back so go and confess your feelings to her!"

**choki-choki:** Yes, you are. And I don't like it at all ^^

**Bumble Monkey:** Okay, here's the first chapter.

**seyan:** I hope you liked the start, then. Here's the next chapter.

**conventgirlvampire: **Aren't they? Glad you like it this far.I try to keep the quality. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dropping the Bomb**

* * *

Warm autumn wind played with emerald green leaves outside the Yamayuri Council. Most of students of Lilian were still in school but few, mostly third years, had gathered in the Rose Mansion. The Rose Family members had not-so-secret and unofficial meeting but only Sei, Eriko and Sachiko had come.

"Sachiko, don't you have lessons?" Eriko asked, fully aware that her petite soeur, Rei, had lessons until the end of the day.

"No…" the blunette said quietly and sipped her tea.

"Too bad Yumi has French… this meeting is doomed to be boring and she could _entertain_ me," Sei winked and no one wasn't able to ignore the tone in her voice when she said entertain. The blonde noticed her companions dry looks and laughed wholeheartedly. "The look on Sac-chan face tells me that she just thought something weird."

Sachiko blushed and shot a death glare towards the blonde.

"Don't put your dirty thoughts in my mind, Rosa Gigantea," said blunette growled eyes raging with fierce anger.

"Dirty? I was talking about Yumi's funny faces," blonde replied innocently and leaned towards Eriko who had been watching the amusing exchange of words silently. "I think Sac-chan is portraying me with having sex with Yumi on this exact table…"

Eriko almost choked on her tea when an unwelcome image of Sei pinning the other girl flashed in her mind. Sei noticed this but decided –wisely – to say quiet. Instead she turned her attention back to second-year girl who was as red as tomato.

"So, Sachiko, am I on the top?" Luckily for younger woman, Youko opened the door at the same moment.

"Hello, Youko," Sei and Eriko greeted in unison while Sachiko rose and bower formally saying: "Good day, onee-sama."

"Hello, Sachiko, Sei, Eriko" she nodded to every girl as their names were mentioned. "And before you say anything, Sei, stop teasing my petite soeur."

"You think I was teasing her? How cruel of you, Youko-chan." Sei faked innocent pretty well but trained eyes could see through her act.

"No, I know it, honey," Rosa Chinesis played along and smirked when Sei looked surprised. It took two to tango and raven-haired girl was familiar with the game. To tell the truth, she was almost as notorious as Sei.

Sei didn't want to admit a loss so she improvised: "How can I make this up to you, love?"

Youko smirked; Sei had played the way she had anticipated. "Well, for a start, you could pour me some tea."

Sei bowed and did as she was told. The fact that she also offered a seat to Youko surprised everyone in the room. Yes, Sei was the Flirt with capital F but a gentleman? Hardly. Sei's charm was in her laid back attitude and straightforwardness. Yet Sei seemed to be enjoying her new role.

"Would you like to something else, miss?" Sei enquired politely. She was completely different from the person she was a minute ago.

"Well, could you give me a massage then?" Youko asked curiously. She wanted to know the possible boundaries, the limits Sei was ready to play along. She knew that Eriko and Sachiko were enjoying the show even though they looked bored. Sachiko observed Sei's behavior so she could use new tactics to get Yumi. Sometimes her petite soeur was as transparent as glass.

Sei touched gently her neck; it was like cool whisper of wind on a hot summer day and sent shivers running down her back. Maybe asking for a massage wasn't her brightest idea. Sei was now able to tease her in very different way, to say the least.

Yet blonde's touch was relaxing and somehow very mesmerizing. Youko lost herself in the feeling. "You like this, don't you?" Sei leaned closer to whisper the question.

"Yes, I find it very relaxing. You're skilled, Sei," Youko replied quietly.

"That must be the very first compliment you have ever paid to me" Sei laughed.

"Well, remember it well, you horrible flirt," the sitting girl said playfully. "Now, please, let Eriko begin."

"Aww… I was just gonna ask if ya wanna see handcraft skills of mine" Sei winked to the girl.

"No thanks," Youko replied dryly as she shot a glare towards the blond. "And drop that horrible fake-accent."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Okay, lovebirds, am I allowed to start?" Eriko inquired, not angrily or strictly. Without waiting a response she continued: "This year we have planned several activities for the festival. The first is…"

* * *

"Sachiko, Sei, I need a minute of your lives," Eriko announced when the small meeting was over. Nothing could be really planned for most of them were in the classes but she had heard tons of bad ideas and a couple of good ideas – mostly thanks to Sei, which surprised everyone. Since when Sei had actually good ideas whereas Sachiko's ideas were absolutely horrifying?

"Ah, sure," girls replied in unison and took their seats again.

"Good…" Eriko sipped her now cold tea. "And finally alone. Okay, I skip the boring things because Sei wouldn't listen so-"

"That was uncalled-for!" Sei protested whilst Sachiko giggled to the words that had a seed of truth. A big seed of truth.

"So, in a nutshell, I want to challenge you two."

"Challenge us? Why?" Sachiko questioned, Sei's expression was placid.

"Because that's what you two exactly need. Sachiko, you tell Yumi that you like her and Sei tells the same thing to Youko."

"I don't like her!" the blunette denied and crossed her arms but Sei silenced her with a sweep of her hand.

"And if we don't?"

"Then I have an announcement to make on the festival," Eriko replied the way that screamed that making an announcement was insignificant to her.

"And if we win?" Sei pressed leaning her chin to her hand.

"Then you have nothing to fear, right?" Eriko laughed when she saw Sachiko's angry expression, Sei was looking her still evenly, her eyes were almost hollow, which scared the hell out of the Rose Foetida. Not that she'd admit it.

"Just kidding. The winner gets to select the play for the festival. Also, she can suggest the lead actresses."

"So, confessing is all we have to do, right?" Sachiko asked, not realizing that she confessed having feelings towards certain brunette.

"That's all."

"I'm in. I want to see _you_ in a pig costume. And Sei too," Sachiko's voice was full of malice.

"I don't like this," Sei said and rose. "I'm not a toy in your games. Yet I have no other choices…" she walked out without even bothering to say a quick good-bye.

* * *

'_How the hell am I supposed to tell her? We're girls and I will marry that man… Even though he doesn't love me'_

The blunette was so occupied by her thoughts that she didn't hear a word of Yumi's ramblings. _'God, this girl can talk endlessly. How come I've fallen for her?'_

"Onee-sama!" Yumi tugged her hand and pouted. "Were you listening to me?"

"Ah, sorry, I was kinda lost in thought. Could you repeat the question?" Sachiko muttered, she noticed the hurt expression that flashed in the shorter girl's eyes and felt guilty.

"They look cute together, don't they?"

"Sei and Youko? You think so?"

"Yup" brunette smiled. "So, what did Eriko-san say?"

Sachiko froze. She wasn't ready to tell Yumi now… if ever. "Umm… I have to keep it a secret for a while, okay? I'll tell you later."

'_**Much**__ later.'_

* * *

To Be Continued…

**A/N2:** And… if you read this far, I need your help a bit, please? I have this idea (maybe I even write it) and I need to know what kind of people live in Finland or Sweden? Are they stubborn, stoic, friendly, rude, annoying? What kind of (horror) stories have you heard of Finns and Swedes?


	3. Ch 2: Fragility

**A/N:** The second chapter is here. This is mostly about Youko and Sei. The flashback is _cursived_.

Thank you for reviews :)

* * *

**conventgirlvampire: **That wouldn't be artistic at all, would it? You'll see that flirting more, I love writing it. About Sachiko and Yumi, I still think someone should kick them once or trice. How can they be so dense?

**Chinensis' Fan: **Not gonna tell. You'll see when they're ready ^^

**Honulicious: ** I thought Youko and Yumi too, but because I like keeping things a bit different, Sei and Sachiko are competing now. What kind of announcement, indeed ;) Okay, probably about girls' feelings.  
Of course three little pigs, just because I couldn't think of any other animal story… And I didn't want to suggest Disney movies… (Even though Sei as Lumiere would have been interesting…)

**seyan**: Glad to surprise you. I've got still few surprises left ^^ Sei's born winner… or maybe not…

**SephydelaStabbity**: First, thank you for telling me what you have heard of Scandinavians. I had heard almost all of them except that horrible fish thing. :)  
I'm not going to make this horribly long. It looks like there will be about 6 to 7 chapters and no epilogue.

**Slyfox00:** Glad you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fragility**

* * *

"What do you think you can achieve with that bet? You challenged those two, didn't you?" Rei asked bluntly when she saw her onee-sama coming out of the council room. Sei had stormed out earlier and Sachiko had been deep in her thoughts when she had walked out a moment ago.

"Let go for a walk," Eriko dodged the question not-so-elegantly but Rei knew better than press the subject. Her onee-sama would tell her if she needed to know.

They walked under the trees, gentle breeze played with their hair and sun shone. "Look," Eriko pointed a small white flower than danced with the wind. As a part of larger scene, it looked almost unessential yet horrible fragile.

"Lily," Rei stated hoping for an explanation although she knew Eriko wouldn't give one. Her onee-sama liked mind puzzles which were challenging. Sometimes Rei was sure that Eriko looked for these things she could use for her mind games all the time. "And the reason you showed me this is..?"

For Rei's surprise Eriko answered: "No reason, just thought you'd appreciate the fragility."

"I… see," Rei replied smiling almost unnoticeably. "Is that the reason you challenged them, too?"

Unknown to Rei, Eriko had no idea what was the moral behind the story so she smiled like she always did.

Maybe one day she would also understand the meaning of the fragile flower…

* * *

"_How can I tell her how I feel if she thinks I'm a godforsaken player?" Sei's whisper was full of hidden pain. "Why did you have to drag me along with your stupid games, Eriko? I'm sick and tired of all the mind-fuck!" _

_Eriko was taken aback by blonde's wrath and bitterness. Never had she thought Sei wouldn't like her games. Given they had been rivals since they met, they also trusted each other. Had since the beginning. She had thought she understood Sei but it seemed like she had made a mistake. And she had to make it up for Sei. If she only knew how…_

"_Sei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off, words were meaningless. She knew it, Sei knew it._

"_Bleh, don't you dare to get emotional. I just thought that you'd have bigger brain because your forehead is so huuuge," the blonde smirked hiding her pain. Yet her comment fulfilled its purpose, Eriko chuckled. And oh God, she had hated that comment, that self-conscious smirk, those glinting, mischievous eyes. Well, she and Sei used to be like water and fire, they didn't mix well together. Sei was passionate and acted on impulse whereas Eriko was calm and think-before-act type._

"_See that lily?" Sei pointed white flower which gave in to the gentle breeze._

"_And?"_

"_Well, I thought you'd appreciate the fragility," Sei said and looked the flower. _

"_Yeah, but don't you have ulterior motive?" Eriko asked feeling a bit stupid. Here she, the supposed mind-game master, was confused as a gangster on a skateboard. _

"_Heh, you're the master of riddles. I'll tell you one day if you don't solve it yourself."_

* * *

Eriko sighed at the memory. While Sachiko had been cold towards her she hadn't been outraged like Sei. And Eriko had thought things would go the other way around. Sachiko was supposed to be furious and chase after her with chainsaw or something and Sei was supposed to laugh her head off and say it'll be no competition.

But then again Eriko was fully aware that Sei rather watched, hid into shadows. She was never an actress, she was too frank to be. She was the supporter. She should have remembered that…

* * *

_'__Failed? I failed a French exam?' Ten-year-old Eriko stared her test paper but red F didn't disappear or transform into A. Felt like something strangled her, suffocated her. How could she show the test to her father? He was extremely intolerant towards failures. What if her father hated her now?_

"_Hey, Forehead-girl, how did it go?" a short-haired girl asked smirking. She held her test loosely like it was nothing. Eriko noticed the red A– in the paper. _

"_None of your business, Sei," Eriko snarled and turned her back to Sei. The blonde didn't have to see her desperation._

"_Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious__!" Eriko swirled around and stared the blonde for a good amount of time. Her brain was trying to comprehend the word. _

"_What?" was the wise comment after few minutes and Sei finally burst out laughing._

"_You should have seen your face! That was priceless," the blonde managed to utter, words were had to understand for she was still laughing._

_"__Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious__," Sei repeated slowly. "My mama brukar to say it." _

"_She what?" Sei tilted her head and Eriko could see how the blonde repeated her words in her mind. Finally Sei's face lit up and she smiled apologetically. _

"_Ah, sorry, it means she's got a habit of saying it."_

"_And what it means?"_

"_Nothing but it causes confusion. Besides saying it is hell but it's a good word to say when you're feeling down. As my rival I can't afford to let you sulk because you failed once. You're the only one who cares about it anyway."_

"_I'm now sulking, you foreigner tom-boy!" Eriko turned around for the second time and stomped away before blonde could say anything – or see a small smile that had appeared on her face without permission._

"_Of course not. It's not __Japanese__ enough for you," Sei growled annoyed but a small smile played on her lips._

* * *

"_Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious_…" Eriko murmured, this time Sei wasn't here to cheer her up.

* * *

"_How can I tell her how I feel if she thinks I'm a godforsaken player?"_

"_Be yourself. And stop chasing other girls for your own sake."_

Sei was lying in the grass barely in the shadows of the rosebushes. This was one of her favourite thinking places, it was quiet and… well, green. Green was good and relaxing. It was the colour of the nature. She had been in her first grade when she had discovered her secret spot. It had been a warm autumn day and she had had a horrible shouting contest with Eriko or "Forehead-girl" as she had called her back then. So much had changed between them. They were now close friends not rivals.

"Why did she pick me? Youko would have been the logical choice… And I bet Sachiko won't be able to confess her feelings too soon. Aw, man, she must be under horrible pressure. Well, obviously _she's_ not taking this seriously. I mean hello, it's just telling that we like them. Even a _sea cucumber_ could do that," she went on her soliloquy. Sei had never noticed it before but she talked awfully lot to herself. Following her thoughts was easier that way.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be angry at Eriko for mind-fucking her again or apologize for her cold behavior. Probably both and she was a bit happy, too. Secretly she enjoyed challenge, not that Eriko should ever know. Damn, that Forehead-girl had caused more than enough problems for one life already.

"There you are!" Sei didn't even bother turning her head.

"Good afternoon, Youko," Sei greeted and turned her head a bit upwards to lazily look raven-haired girl in the eyes. She had to raise her hand a bit to protect her eyes from the sunlight. "You look like an angel when sun is shining from behind."

"Sh-shut up!" Youko blushed at sat beside the blonde.

"Aww… I'm just telling you the truth, You-chan~"

"Don't call me that, Sei, you know I hate it," the raven-haired replied sharply and tilted her head a little left. Mischievous smirk played on her lips.

"Youko?" Sei waited while all her senses were screaming bloody murder. Youko _was_ up to something. The girl was sometimes as transparent as air. Easy to predict but no one could see to her future plans just like one couldn't see clearly when distance grew.

"Got'cha!" the girl squealed and attacked Sei – her deadly weapon was tickling. And she knew Sei's weak spots.

"Ah, Youko, stop it!" Sei tried to get away. That damn raven-hair was ticklish as a rock. She managed to turn around and her stomach was safe when she crept closer to the bushes. Hopefully Youko wouldn't follow her there.

"Don't you even think about that!" the raven-haired laughed and sat on Sei's back. Now another of Sei's weak spots was just a breath away from her. Literally.

"Do you know what, _dear_? I think you should surrender now," she whispered in Sei's neck and grinned when the blonde under her squirmed. Youko wasn't quite satisfied with this reaction so she leaned closer.

'_What the hell are you thinking?'_ her mind screamed when she licked Sei's soft skin. She stopped just a centimeter away and blow gently.

"Youko, stop it, please! You're killing me!" Sei shouted and tried to shake her off. Yet Youko had straddled Sei well and she didn't want to lose her dominating position.

"Do you want me?" It was barely audible whisper but it sent chills running through Sei's body.

"Yes."

"Really?" Youko was a bit surprised and decided to let Sei go. She lay down and let herself enjoy the warmth of the sun.

"Youko?" Sei rose to a sitting position and stared the girl in disbelief. Why on earth Youko had let her go when she was such a position?

"Lie down and look at the sky," Youko said with the tone one used when they didn't want to give a straight order. Objections were useless so Sei did as she was told.

"What do you see?" This question was softer and for a moment Sei let her gaze wander, jump on a cloudy animals and stopped on a cottonish dragon. Shapes, that's what she saw and her mind tried to give names to them. Whirl, car, angel, whale, rabbit, flag…

"I see clouds," Sei finally replied, she heard that Youko giggled.

"And sky?"

"Of course." This caused another fit of giggles and Sei almost joined. Laughing was contagious.

"Sei?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go." Youko snuggled closer and kissed blonde's cheek quickly. "See you."

"Ah, sure…" Sei blushed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Youko. Somehow kiss on the _cheek _was embarrassing. Little kids kissed on the cheek and held hands. Sei watched Youko's back as the girl walked away and a small smile tugged her lips.

"Shit, I forgot to say I like her!"

* * *

**A/N2**: Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious is from Mary Poppins if you didn't know. It was written without hyphens (-) but disabled the word. Horrible word to say aloud by the way. And that weird word _(brukar = tendency to do something)_ young Sei used, I'll explain more about it later. It's not a mistake.

The next chapter is what I fear the most. Yumi/Sachiko… I have to focus on them next… Ah, maybe I just use the easy route – the work desk in the Rose Mansion…


	4. Ch 3: Never again…

**A/N**: First, thank you for reviews everyone! :)

**conventgirlvampire: ** Actually I think Mars is a little too close. ^^  
**ExceptMe:** New readers are always welcome ^^ I don't (usually) bite.  
**Honulicious:** You mean teasing Sei isn't important enough? O_O Nah, I think they have still some way to go…  
**Secchan-Ale:** Glad to hear you like this :) Youko/Sei is cute and I think I'll do one or two more stories with this pairing…  
**seyan** Of course Sei fails ^^ You know the Murphy law? If something can go wrong, it goes wrong. Glad you liked these two.

Okay, this is short chapter but I have a good reason. These two are so dense that it almost kills me so here's a bit of the canon stupidity. I won't write chapters of it. One is more than enough. Besides writing romance between these two is completely impossible for me (I practiced a little and ended up killing Sachiko… and published that story…)

If you think this story need more awkward moments between these two, sorry. You can find the same stuff in every other story…

By the way, the 4th chapter is halfway done. Currently it's as long as this chapter… (Because Sei's there…)

* * *

**Ch 3 – Never again…**

**

* * *

**

Sachiko knew that she had lived through better mornings. When she walked into the Yamayuri meeting her onee-sama had pinned Sei against the table. Sachiko immediately noticed the tight grip Youko had on Sei's collar. She stared her onee-sama who leaned closer the blonde – as to kiss her.

"Ah, morning Sachiko," Rei greeted without even glancing two girls. "Don't mind those two. They're having a lover's quarrel."

"We are not!" Youko snapped but her voice softened when she saw Sachiko as if she was purposely ignoring Sei. "Good morning Sachiko."

"Go-good morning, onee-sama," the blunette replied and took Rei's advise and left the two alone. Instead she walked to the tiny kitchenette in order to brew some coffee. She knew that there wouldn't be meeting if they didn't have coffee. And she hated to see how satisfied and comfortable Sei had looked even in the middle of… quarrel.

"Oh, good morning, onee-sama," a familiar voice said and Sachiko froze at the entrance to the tiny room.

"Yumi, what the hell are you doing?" older girl asked staring her petite soeur. Horror was too mild word to express what she felt when she saw the girl.

"I, uhh…" Yumi flinched under the intense gaze of her onee-sama. She felt how a blush crept its way to her cheeks.

"You can't brew coffee like that!" Before Sachiko could go on, Sei's angry voice filled the council room.

*x—x—x*

"_What? Me, a player?" Sei glared at Youko. True, she was flirt but that came naturally. Hell, it was just a way to push other's buttons and test their limits. It was nothing serious._

"_Aren't you? You're never serious," Youko accused just as loudly as Sei._

*x—x—x*

"What do you mean onee-sama?" Yumi asked when they heard Rei's low voice commanding the two hot-blooded girls to not to wake up the nearest neighbours who lived only few miles away.

"Here, let me show you. Pour the water first, don't add the coffee grounds first. Cold water, that's almost boiling," Sachiko advised. She walked behind the brunette and leaned over the girl's shoulder keeping eye on the girl. She waited patiently while Yumi poured cold water in the machine. "Do you see those smaller numbers on the right side? If you use them, coffee will taste horrible, almost like tea, so you should use the numbers on the left side."

Yumi nodded and side-glanced her onee-sama. They were horribly close and Sachiko probably heard how her heart beat faster and faster. Blood rushed through her veins and drowned all the other voices. All she heard was hollow sound of heartbeat.

*x—x—x*

"_What do you want me to do? I can't really go and fuck you on the Council table till you faint, can I?" the moment Sei shouted those words, she wished that she hadn't. _

"_How dare you, Sei Satou? I fucking hate you!" and after Youko's final words a door slamming brought a dreadful silence._

*x—x—x*

Sachiko was frozen as the unwelcome images of her and Yumi flashed through her mind. She couldn't be _that_ weird, could she? And thanks to Sei's latest comment, taller girl became painfully aware how close she and Yumi were. If the brunette turned around, their lips would meet.

Since when air had been so heavy? It was hard to concentrate let alone talk. Every inch of her body wanted the smaller girl now. Tell her how she felt and let the binding feeling vanish. Lies, white ones especially, strangled. They were so close yet so far.

'_Tell her…'_

What was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to think like that! Sachiko sighed willing her wandering mind to behave. Hell no, she couldn't tell the truth. Not now, not later. She knew it, it'd ruin her life. And still she _had_ accepted Eriko's bet. Was she suicidal masochist or something?

"What is it, onee-sama? Did I do something wrong?" Yumi panicked and tilted her head a bit. That small movement was enough, her head hit Sachiko's forehead.

"Owh," they yelped at the same time, both rubbing their heads even though it didn't hurt. More surprising was the cruel awakening to the reality. The last heavy moment faded away without even staying in the memory. It was too easy to dismiss as hopeful thinking.

"I-I'm sorry, onee-sama," Yumi apologized and bowed deeply knocking her head at the table and groaned in pain. _'What the heck is wrong with me today?'_

"Ah… I… uhh… Are you okay?" Sachiko struggled to find words. Her mind was completely blank and the small room felt even more cramped. It was one of those moments when everything feels surreal, air is hot syrup and head is spinning and you are extremely aware of everything. You know that the hand of your crush is only a inches away, you feel her breath and feel her questioning looks. To make situation even worse, a flickering spark of claustrophobia was stirring inside her.

"Ah.. yes," Yumi replied smiling even though she wanted to cry and let her onee-sama comfort her. The wooden table was hard as rock. Before she could do anything, Sachiko rushed out of the room leaving very confused Yumi with the coffeemaker.

* * *

Sachiko ran straight to the greenhouse. It was her small little world that welcomed her every time. Roses and other flowers were so much easier to understand than humans. Flowers didn't ask the wrong questions nor enchanted her with just passing by. They didn't give a damn if she was down which was comfortable yet a bit sad.

Sachiko was used to solve her problems alone. Understanding another person, let alone to tell her about her hardships, was beyond her. Why should she share bits of her mind to someone anyway? Why should she harbor feelings towards someone? She had done that once and it had hurt her soul deeply.

'_Not ever again_,' had the young Sachiko sworn when Suguru had rejected her. '_Never again_,' that was a motto she kept repeating. She couldn't tell Yumi about her nascent feelings. She couldn't place such a burden on the brunette's shoulders.

Slowly the claustrophobic feeling abated allowing her to think clearly. What on earth had she done in that kitchenette? She couldn't remember anything but the weird, almost nauseous feeling and agonizing fear.

Never again… She didn't want to feel that thing _(how could she name it?)_ ever again. She couldn't show any weakness in front of anyone.

* * *

Just when she thought that her day couldn't go worse, she saw a familiar blonde standing few meters ahead. Because the corridor was straight as horizon she couldn't even turn around without being rude. And because Yumi was walking next to her turning around now would mean questions.

"So, Sa-chan, how's your progress?" Sei asked when Sachiko was a bit closer and flashed her trademark smirk. She was fully aware of how little Sachiko had done. The episode this morning had proved it. "Oh, hi Yumi-chan. Wanna have fun with _nee-chan_?" Both girls blushed and Sachiko couldn't help but wonder if Sei had intentionally chosen words with a double meaning.

"Mind your own business."

"That's cold, Sa-chan! You hurt my feelings deeply. Here I just thought that I could tell you that _I've_ done my part. And I might be _Wicked_ enough to let you enjoy the main role of the show. I think you will look a bit green before the show." She walked away leaving very shocked Sachiko sitting there. The blunette repeated those words in her mind over and over again, she had lost? That couldn't be… Those two had practically declared an open war this morning!

"Onee-sama? What did that mean?"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**A/N2**: YAY! It's done! _Never again…_ The whole chapter was pure struggling and well, it shows in the text. I don't think this is very good chapter… Sorry :(

For those who don't know, Sei's referring to musical Wicked where one of the main characters (Elphaba) is a green girl.

Next time I play with Youko and Sei a bit more ^^ (They're my favorite toys at the moment)


	5. Ch 4: Dancing Queen

**A/N:** Because Abba is awesome. No objections allowed =P Anyway, I wrote half of this chapter before the 3rd chapter ^^ That's the reason for quick update. As some of you might have guessed, the title comes from **Abba's Dancing Queen**.

So, I'm back to Sei. She's so much easier to write. And this chapter was actually nice to write so I hope you like it :) This explains a little relationship between Sachiko and Sei.

Also this quote is in the text: _"If "con" is the opposite of "pro", does that mean Congress is the opposite of progress"_ I don't know who said it in the first place but it's amazing.

Thank you for reviews!

**Honulicious**: Condensed indeed. I can't tell you a lot about Sei/Youko relationship because that would spoil the whole story. And I since I can't use drug-addict Sachiko here, coffee addict must do. Brewing _good_ coffee isn't that simple if an addict is watching over your shoulder.

**seyan:** Sachiko has her own demons of course. Glad you liked Youko/Sei ^^

**conventgirlvampire**: I don't think that even the best doctor in the world can cure Sachiko's stupidity…

* * *

_Ch 4 –Dancing Queen_

* * *

"Onee-sama? What did that mean?" Yumi followed her onee-sama who seemed to have a lot in her mind. If Sachiko would just open up a little… Yumi was worried because Sachiko shut her completely out. Not just this time but always, so maybe her onee-sama didn't trust her. That thought was scary.

"Nothing," Sachiko's voice was colder than ice and she paid really scant attention to her petite soeur.

"But.."

"It's none of your business, Yumi!" Sachiko snapped. She was too deep in her thoughts to feel guilty or even notice the hurtful look in Yumi's eyes as she walked away.

Yumi didn't follow.

* * *

Yumi walked towards the Rose Mansion thinking of reason to go home instead. She didn't want to see Sachiko again because part of her was still hurt. Sachiko had no right to snap at her like she had.

"Why such a miserable look, Yumi?"Yumi

Meets Youko, who reveal a bit past. Yumi asks about the quarrel in the morning.

"Ah, that was just a misunderstanding. You shouldn't worry too much about it because it's nothing serious."

"What did you mean by the earlier, Sei-san?"

"Didn't Sachiko tell you?"

"Nuh-huh. Onee-sama hasn't said a word since this morning."

"Wow, that's what I call cold," Sei said slowly after Yumi had finished her story. Sei pulled her into a hug.

"Why did she snap like that?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Yumi-chan, it's all my fault," the blonde sighed and shook her head. "I guess I gotta talk to her. Knock some sense in her dumb head, ya know? Ja ne."

She took few steps and turned around. "And just between you and me, make her angry if you ever want to say something important to her. Otherwise she ignores everything."

And for the second time in the day Yumi was left behind. This time, though, one could detect a small glint of hope in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Sachiko," Sei greeted the blunette.

"What is it?" the other girl replied in cold tone. Sei just sighed; Sa-chan was being her usual self. It was something that kept amusing the blonde and she decided to grab the bull by its horns.

"'If "con" is the opposite of "pro", does that mean Congress is the opposite of progress?' So, are you in a congress now, Sac-chan?" The blonde smirked knowing well how much that annoyed the blunette.

"Shut up, Sei," Sachiko mumbled and turned to leave but Sei grabbed her arm.

"I couldn't quite catch that one, love. Do you need any tips to get her under you? I could teach you a lesson or two about love." Sei's grin didn't falter even when Sachiko slapped her. "Did someone thrust a shovel in your ass? You have no reason to be like a grizzly after hibernation."

"Shut the fuck up, Sei!" the blunette shouted and freed herself from Sei's grip. Why couldn't Sei leave her alone? Yes, she had lost but that gave no right to Sei come and make fun of her! It wasn't typical to Sei who was care-free idiot.

"'What if she won't like me back? What if I ruin our friendship? What if she's disgusted? If she doesn't like me back and I end up having nothing?'" Sei voiced thoughts that kept haunting Sachiko. And the blunette turned to face the blonde again. Now Sei looked serious, former teasing smile was disappeared. "That's what you are thinking, right?"

"You're wrong," Sachiko stated angrily, her mind was racing. How come Sei could have voiced all her doubts that easily? It was frustrating and she hated the serious Sei. She dug inside Sachiko's mind and revealed the inner demons the blunette didn't want to face.

"Oh, then you're afraid of refusal and you know that Yumi could hurt your pride very fatally if she didn't return your feelings. After all, you'd have to show a part of your hidden self to her. The part you don't even want to face," Sei spoke quietly but every single one of her words had a power over Sachiko. Those very true words burned their way to her soul.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sachiko kept on denying and Sei chuckled.

"Oh, really? You are a coward, Sachiko," Sei didn't raise her voice nor did she anything to avoid another slap. Sachiko's eyes were moist because of the tears of frustration. "You are afraid that she doesn't like you back. You are afraid of other's opinions and the most important, you're afraid of being honest to yourself. The thought that you might have a crush on a girl haunts you because to you it's not normal. You want to be part of crowd, hide so that no one ever sees you."

"You sound pretty confident even though that's a load of rubbish."

"The best time to plant a tree was 20 years ago. The second best time is now." With that wisdom a silence fell on them. It was awkward and heavy type of silence but neither of girls dared to break it. Yet.

Sei's reason was that she didn't have anything to say. And Sachiko had too much in her mind.

"Did you really do it?" Sachiko broke the silence finally and Sei smirked indicating that she had been waiting for that question the whole time.

"Yeah."

"How?" Sachiko gave in to her curiosity. She _needed_ to know because it was undeniable that Sei was professional when it came to matters of heart. Only onee-sama or Eriko would have been better but Sachiko knew that she couldn't ask them. Those two didn't know even a third of what Sei knew about her.

"I'll tell you when you've confessed to Yumi. And… if you manage to tell her before our deadline, I won't tell Eriko that I have told Youko. Does that sound fair? If you can't tell face-to-face, write her a letter."

"Why do you always help me?"

"Because it's my fault that you… You know, are deadly afraid of showing your true colours, Sa-chan," Sei smiled sadly. "And I've never apologized. Not until now. I'm sorry Sachiko."

"For leaving me?"

"For not supporting you like I should have."

"Apology accepted but I'd like to know one thing. Did you ever cheat me as the rumors said?"

"No way," Sei said without hesitation. She knew better than feel insulted because she knew her reputation. "I would never do such a thing."

"I knew it because you're too good person to do that. We were together six months and you never broke your promises. Not even when you lost that horrible bet," Sachiko laughed at the memory and Sei joined her a moment later.

"I always remember that when I hear that song," Sei admitted blushing slightly.

"Me too. I haven't accepted bets since then… at least not until now," the blunette admitted. "What song were you singing?"

"Dancing queen by Abba. I think Eriko got in trouble too, when the headmistress heard why I had danced naked in the corridors," Sei grinned. "Well, serves her right, anyway."

"So that's why you earned the name of Dancing Queen. So Eriko was really behind that bet too? Do you know what she has planned for me because I lost?" Sachiko asked. Just like always, she could talk to Sei about anything. After they had broken up, they remained close friends and Sei had supported her when it was needed.

"Nothing, really. I don't think I should tell you this but our bet was just a fake. Knowing Eriko she'll humiliate us somehow. Maybe she tells about our bet to Yumi and Youko. Don't know, or maybe she has already told. But I know for sure that we won't do a play for the festival."

"Do I want to know how you know this all?" Sachiko asked although she knew the answer.

"Probably not. Anyway, write her. And apologize your behavior. She was really hurt because you took your anger out on her." Sachiko nodded. She had still two weeks left and Sei was going to keep her word. The blonde always did.

A soft smile tugged her lips as she walked away, disappeared back to shadows.

* * *

A/N2: This kind of chapter this time. Nothing happened here but I needed some time to sort my thoughts about the way Sachiko will confess her feelings. And I've been writing my other Marimite story which is complete opposite compared to this.


	6. Ch 5: Petals of Rosa Chinensis

**A/N:** Here's the fifth chapter. Sadly again Yumi/Sachiko moments but I reveal more Sachiko and Sei's past. Í try to keep the characters diverse yet IC. Tell me if I'm failing horribly ^^ And a little bit Sei/Youko fluff-whatever (because we all love those two). I know those two are close but there's a reason behind it. Has been all the time. And guess what's the best part? I won't reveal that before the last chapter *evil laugh*  
I actually liked to write this chapter. Or at least Sachiko's letters. Made them as bad as possible ^^

**seyan:** I try to keep things interesting.

**Honulicious:** I think Sei could teach Sachiko about love because they have been together so she knows Sachiko's weaknesses but the main reason she said that was to make Sachiko angry. And to your second point, I've never said Sachiko is lesbian.

* * *

Ch 5 – Petals of Rosa Chinensis

* * *

_Dear Yumi,  
__I've been meaning to tell you this a while. I like you a lot but not as a friend. I want you to be more than a friend._

"Too direct." Sachiko tossed another pink letter away muttering few angry words directed to certain blonde who had suggested a love letter. She had tried poetical letter but that was under other failures. There was no way she would give Yumi something so embarrassing. The thought made her blush.

_Your eyes shine like mire,  
__Your hair looks like amber  
__under the rays of spring sun,  
__Your laugh makes my world turn around,  
__Without you wind has lost its sound_

Sachiko sighed. She had no idea how to write a good love letter and asking Sei would be a nightmare. Sei, as helpful as she was, had a bad habit of teasing her even more than Yumi. The current Rosa Gigantea just waited until the rest of council members were out of earshot before attacking her relentlessly.

She grabbed new sheet of paper and began to write – for nth time when her cell phone beeped and offered a needed break. She had received a message from Sei.

'_Google is friend'_ the short message said.

* * *

Sei looked her cell phone. She had sent Sachiko a message but… Thoughts and doubts were still bugging her. Had she done the right thing? Actually, should she put pressure on Sachiko whose relationships had been only horrible? She knew she was doing this mainly for herself, not for Sachiko. All was to ease her guilt and self-hatred.

"What'cha thinkin'?" Youko asked imitating her fake-accent pretty damn well. She sat on the table right behind the blonde girl.

"I'm worried about Sachiko," Sei replied quietly and let Youko hugged her from behind and they stayed quiet for a while. The closeness was reassuring and Youko could never say anything that wouldn't sound forced. She knew that Sei opened up if the blonde thought it's right thing to do.

"You know that we erm… had kinda sex-relationship. That was shortly after Shiori… and she, Sachiko, had been rejected by Suguru. And I… I used her as replacement without realizing how much I hurt her," Sei sounded desperate and Youko wasn't able to do anything for her. Just sit and listen to the blonde.

"Do you have any idea how much we, I, have hurt her? She probably hates us…" the blonde muttered. Youko played with her hair gently telling Sei that she was there without any words.

"I don't think she hates you. On the contrary, she seems to respect you."

"Yeah, right…"

"Sei, the world isn't black and white and people don't have only one emotion reserved for the others," the raven-haired girl said sternly. Sei's self-hatred was something that she couldn't stand because the blonde had no reason to torment herself.

Sei was quiet for a long time before chuckling. "What would I do without ya?"

"Probably nothing. You wouldn't even manage to get out of bed without me," Youko teased and blew air to the blonde's ear. Sei whimpered but laughed.

"Talking about bed…"

"Hmm… we're still in the Mansion. You have to survive without a bed," the raven-haired pointed out and playfully pulled Sei backwards and more on her. Sei tilted her head backwards and looked Youko in the eye. She smiled mischievously.

"We don't have audience this time."

"I wouldn't mind even if we had," Youko replied and leaned to kiss her.

* * *

Sachiko re-read her latest letter and, to be honest, it was quite good. She had used Sei's tip and searched instructions to writing love letters. Now her room was dim, only a pair of candles lit it and she listened to her favourite artist's latest CD. Instead of wearing school uniform Sachiko had a loose t-shirt and trousers. She had braided her hair so she could toy with it. It was subconscious action, an old habit. She liked to play with her hair when she was thinking, let them touch her lips or cheeks.

_Sei had never written anything_. The realization wasn't really surprising because what they had had was more physical than emotional. Sei had been broken because of Shiori and Suguru had shattered Sachiko's heart. She still loved him deeply, maybe those feelings would stay locked in her soul forever. But at that time Sei had been really quiet, a shadow of her current self.

What had changed the blonde? Sachiko hadn't dared to ask it but maybe… maybe Sei had woken up and just started to live again. Maybe she wasn't satisfied with waltzing through days like a zombie. That was when their relationship had changed from physical to emotional, from lovers to friends.

When Sei had started to live again and flirt with girls. And Sachiko… She hadn't been ready to stand on her own again.

"_I got bored. Shiori won't come back so I must keep living on my own. You too, Sachiko." _Soon after those words they had broken up. And Sei had been right. It took about a year and half but eventually she had met someone. A clumsy girl who didn't remind her of Suguru nor Sei.

Smiling gently Sachiko poured her feelings on the paper. The final draft was horribly short but it was the best she could do.

_Dear Yumi,  
__Before I met you I was just a shadow, broken doll that had nothing to live for. You, my dear, brought me back to life, you amended my broken soul the way no one else could. Before you I was broken in thousands of pieces and nothing was dear to me. I realized I had fallen for you, your smile makes my day better, it dispels the sad magic of grey clouds and is gentle as spring breeze. Your eyes warm me even during coldest winter days and when you are near me I am complete._

_You, my dear petite soeur, hold my heart. I love you endlessly and wish to be your special someone. I wish to be the one you can trust with your heart. I wish that you give me a chance to prove how much I love you because you mean world to me._

_Eternally Yours,  
__Sachiko_

She let the letter rest on the table. If it was okay on the next day, she would send it. If not… well, she was at the starting point again. Next to letter was a handful of pink rose petals, they had belonged to _Rosa Chinensis _but now the petals had another purpose.

* * *

Sei and Youko walked towards the school building teasing each other endlessly. It had been a while since they had been so open together, it was like a wall between them had crumbled into dust.

"So, when do you think Sachiko will tell Yumi the truth?" Sei inquired. "Or must onee-sama bang their heads together?"

"I think you've done that part for me," Youko laughed when she noticed that Sachiko walked few meters in front of her. "Where did she come from?"

"Didn't you see? Behind that corner," Sei ran after the blunette but made sure to turn to Youko and say: "Hmm… maybe you need classes, Youko. That's what you get when you grow older…"

"Who are you calling senile, you mummy?" She sprinted after Sei swearing that she'd skin the blonde. Or maybe not, she still had other things she wanted to do with Sei.

"Hello Sachiko, your nee-chan is teasing me," Sei whined playfully, which only earned her a smack on the head when Youko caught them. "See?"

Sachiko decided to ignore her and focused on the letter that she had in her bag. She wondered if she could give it to Yumi or not. The blunette had re-written some parts and added few things in the morning and now she dreaded the moment she'd see Yumi.

"Stop whining, you dolt."

"Am not," Sei pouted. "So, Youko, think we should be a bit more serious this morning? Eriko said that she has something important to tell…"

"Hm… isn't us having sex against that tree serious enough for you?" Youko asked noticing that Sachiko gaped at them. Sometimes her petite soeur was just too innocent. And Youko knew that Sachiko wasn't even virgin.

"Nope but it's very much preferred though," the blonde grinned. Her smile disappeared when Sachiko fastened her pace and almost ran away. She looked at Youko who had similar expression of confusion and worry. "Think we were… umm... dunno, too something?"

"Yeah," Youko muttered and almost unnoticeable blush reddened her cheeks when she realized that Sachiko, her petite soeur, had heard their suggestive jokes. There was no way she could look at Sachiko without blushing on the next time, which was in few minutes.

* * *

**A/N2**: This was a "bridge" chapter so in the next one is more action. Maybe…

I wonder if the rating should be T… I won't write sex scenes because I have to prove myself that I can write a story without smut (And writing a spin-off isn't cheating) I have written a spin-off called "The Problem called 'Submission'" to this chapter if you want to read that sex scene.


	7. Ch 6: The Difference

**A/N**: I know it's been long but I can't write Yumi as an IC character. I've done this over and over but something is missing. She's annoying as hell but I can't write that side of her :(

Anyway, it's all thanks to band called 'Leevi and the Leavings' that I was able to write this. Their songs are… well inspiring but the lovesongs are… Well, not very romantic.

**seyan:** I know that setting them together was risky but I'm glad to hear that you liked Sei and Sachiko's past. Youko's time will come. I still have something reserved for her and Sei. Also something in this chapter (she's probably quite OoC...)

**Honulicious:** Well, if I'm honest, I think that Sachiko is straight who has a crush on Yumi because of her personality or something.. At least in canon. Quiet ones have at least ten skeletons in closet and insane granny in the attic. (at least we say that here). ^^ Sorry to disappoint you but this is just pointless drama and Sachiko has to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**The Difference between Light and Darkness**

* * *

Yumi brewed the coffee as usual. This time she remembered her onee-sama's gentle yet absolute instructions and used icy cold water, as cold as possible. When she put the coffee powder back to fridge her onee-sama walked in as calmly as ever. Her face didn't betray her, it was impossible to notice irritation and confusion if you couldn't read her actions really well. The way she let her gaze wander around the room, stopping somewhere between the two eldest of the yellow rose family screamed annoyance.

Yumi noticed this; she had received the end of her onee-sama's wrath more than once so she knew where to look. The serenity on the blunette's face was a bit too serene, forced. Yumi hid in the kitchenette, staring the coffee maker to kill time. Why Sei couldn't be in the room to anger Sachiko to the point when she released her anger? Yumi didn't want to do it herself because Sachiko was scary when she was this mad.

A drop after drop the almost black fluid filled the can and the brunette fell in a certain state of hypnosis. Her surroundings vanished and Yumi's thoughts circled around her onee-sama and Rosa Gigantea. She was more than little jealous of how well Sei knew Sachiko. And if she was completely honest, she was afraid that Sei might steal Sachiko from her for Yumi knew that she was no match to the flirty blonde.

After all, Sei knew Sachiko so much better. What was she, a first year student, compared to someone who probably was Sachiko's childhood friend? Sighing Yumi forced her attention back to the coffee. Her thoughts were too depressing for her own good.

"What'cha doin'?" Yumi almost jumped as she heard slightly unfamiliar voice of the Rosa Chinesis. She hadn't really talked a lot to Youko who was behind her.

"Huh?" Yumi stared her onee-sama's onee-sama who imitated Sei's weird accent. Or should she call Rosa Chinesis her onee-sama as well? Now that she thought of it, she really had no idea.

"Sei is right for once, your facial expressions are fun," the raven-haired girl said smirking.

"Uh…?" Yumi blushed quite red, she had no idea what to say. She had always portrayed Rosa Chinesis as calm and polite leader, not a less-perverted version of Sei.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Actually I came to ask a favor," the girl went back to her "normal" mode, calm and collected lady. "I think me and Sei were bit hard on Sachiko earlier so…"

Yumi stayed silent as she had still nothing to say. Youko seemed a little nervous.

"Uh, so forgive her if she takes her anger out on you and tell me. You see, as your onee-sama my responsibility to take care of both of you, right?" Youko looked at Yumi, waiting for the reply, confirmation.

"Oh, and one more thing…"

-x-

"Morning," Sei greeted happily the yellow rose group. They replied but Sachiko didn't even look up which wasn't really surprising. Sei was used to the blunette's moody behavior and the cold anger was better than open war. Besides, Sachiko _was_ Youko's petite soeur which meant that the raven haired girl would protect her even against Sei.

She looked around quickly, Shimako wasn't there yet and the light brown haired girl wouldn't probably come. Sei didn't mind it, Shimako was free to skip the meeting if she wanted. They had an agreement to not judge each other's actions. Shimako wasn't allowed to say a word if Sei skipped a meeting or two and vice versa. Sei would just give a brief summary of what had happened.

In fact, she could have had her time with Youko outside but the raven-haired girl was not in the same position. She had a reputation to live up to, although Sei had sworn to persuade Youko to skip a few classes before they would graduate. But not now because the festival was coming.

"So shall we start?" Rei asked.

"After Youko is done with Yumi-chan," Sei agreed. "Oh, they're ready…"

The two members of Chinesis family brought coffee and tea.

"Looks like we can begin," Eriko said cheerfully, she had seen horribly empty expressions on the girls' faces. It was eerie.

"Since we're not going to do any play, we have different kind of activity," the head of Foetida family said calmly. A choir of opposing comments followed than announcement. A play was a tradition.

"Why?" Sachiko blurted out more aggressively than she had intended.

"Ah, just because…" Eriko trailed off. She glared at Youko and Sei who both ignored her. Sei quickly hid her smirk behind her cup. "Perhaps you wanted to take the main role, Rosa Chinesis en bouton?"

"Hell no! I just want to know why you forced me to… act in the Cindrella and now forget the tradition," Sachiko said. She had almost mentioned the bet.

"For the same reason as always," Eriko said flatly. No one asked what was the 'same reason as always', not even Sei who loved to push the limits. She turned her attention to Sei. "Are you still going to do the exotic food café?"

"Of course. And I've got a special treat for you," the blonde grinned. "It's very special dish, you know, taking a can of it in the plane is banned."

"I get it," Eriko flinched. "So the horror-theme is taken. Any other suggestions?"

"How about _gravlax_ or _lutefisk_? I could cook few dishes and let you guys decide which are the best," Sei suggested innocently and ignored the comment about horror-theme.

"Translation?" Youko asked cautiously. She had been victim of Sei's exotic cookings a couple of times before.

"The first is salmon cured in salt and the second is air-dried whitefish." Sei's grin widened when she saw the shocked or queasy looks on her friends' faces. "Also I could do some…"

"We _don't_ want to hear, Sei," Eriko said sternly. "Shall we continue? And Sei, you're banned to say anything."

-x-

Sachiko listened to the conversation but she couldn't concentrate. Her letter to Yumi was in her bag – just few centimeters away. The same thoughts bugged her as before. What if Yumi rejected her? What if someone else saw the letter? Should she just have ignored Sei's advice and kick the blonde to the moon? Probably yes, because the blonde didn't leave her alone. Sachiko knew that Sei was still feeling guilty of what happened between them, and she wasn't going to do anything for that. Sei wouldn't like it.

The blunette sighed. She knew Sei so much better than Yumi. Why was her own petite soeur such a mystery? She couldn't really read Yumi's expressions. Of course she noticed when Yumi was embarrassed or confused but she didn't know _why_ Yumi was feeling what she was feeling. When they were together and their hands accidentally touched, they both pulled away and Yumi blushed. Maybe she was afraid that Sachiko would be freaked out, maybe she liked Sachiko back.

She wasn't an idiot so she knew that Yumi looked up to her. Anyone, even a blind, could see that. Sachiko just wasn't sure if Yumi's feelings were more than innocent admiration.

"Sachiko, what do you think?" Youko's sudden question brought her back to reality.

"…I'm not sure…" Sachiko muttered. She had no idea what they were talking about but her answer was neutral enough to be good answer for anything. Her onee-sama didn't push more and she was allowed to think of her situation.

First, she had decided to give the letter to Yumi. It was pain to write so she wouldn't let the effort go to waste. Still, she had few problems. She had to stay lady-like, cold and confident. But… she couldn't see Yumi's face because her letter was obviously love letter. She didn't want to leave it somewhere either. It wasn't… it didn't feel right.

Sachiko swallowed a sigh and pushed her thoughts out of her mind. She could dwell on those thoughts later.

-x-

Yumi walked next to her and their hands almost touched. It'd be so easy to grab Yumi's hand, pull the brunette to a kiss or something that happened in romantic movies or sappy books. She wouldn't do something so _cliché_. The bare thought was disgusting. She wanted to be better than others, do something exotic and all. But she wasn't Sei either so flashy tricks with white horses were out of question.

What was she good at? Well, she did well in school but she wasn't really good at anything. She wasn't good at painting, and she sure as hell wouldn't sing a serenade. Eww! That was way too un-ladylike. Maybe… maybe she could actually be ladylike? Do everything gracefully, formally?

That might actually work… Just like with Sei…

"Hmm… what has happened, onee-sama?" Yumi asked curiously looking at Sachiko, who was really happy. The brunette had no idea why, as their meeting was nearly a catastrophe. The plans for the festival were still left open.

"What do you mean?"

"You look very happy, onee-sama," Yumi said blushing slightly and Sachiko saw an opening. She had been in this kind of situation before.

"Maybe because everything is going well," Sachiko said mysteriously and made sure that her hand brushed Yumi's.

The brunette's cheeks got a reddish shade and Sachiko grinned very Sei-like in her mind. Meanwhile Yumi was trying to analyze her onee-sama's actions. She was uneasy, especially because Youko's words played in her mind non-stop.

"_Oh, and one more thing…"  
_"_Yes?"  
__"Tell her how you feel. She's not the best human mind reader so she probably has no idea." Yumi blushed but said nothing. She didn't want to deny her feelings, not after she had finally accepted them, but she couldn't confess them to Rosa Chinesis either.  
_"_I know… I used to be the same. If you can't tell her in daylight, darkness helps. You don't have to see her face then," Youko continued friendly.  
_"_Are you talking about Sei?" Yumi asked quietly.  
_"_We're quite obvious, aren't we?" Youko laughed and took the tea pot. "So, shall we go?"_

"You still there, Yumi?" Sachiko asked leaning slightly closer to the brunette – this was a trick she had learnt from Sei.

"Ah, onee-sama!" the brunette stepped back looking surprised.

"What is it?" Sachiko asked happily. If she was a anime character, she'd be doing pirouettes while speaking, no matter how out of character it was. Because she wasn't she just smiled happily, the smiling mask covered her nervousness.

"Are you alright, onee-sama? You're not Sei dressed as Sachiko, are you?" Yumi inquired cautiously and put some distance between them.

"Of course not!" the blunette replied. She was marvelously confused because of her petite soeur's behavior.

"Then don't act like you are!" The brunette shouted and ran away without a warning leaving extremely confused Sachiko behind.

-x-

Yumi stopped in front of the statue of Virgin Mary. This was the place where all had begun so it had become a secret but not so good for hiding spot to the brunette. Virgin Mary listened always her worries, even the ones she couldn't share with her friends… or onee-sama.

Now she was here because of Sachiko. The blunette had acted so… weirdly. Yumi didn't mind angry or impolite Sachiko, those two sides were essential parts of her dear onee-sama but this Sei-like girl had been only scary, distant, in a lack of better word.

Sei was natural when she was flirting, she was like that with everyone but Sachiko had been cold, counting person and Yumi didn't like that. The Sachiko she knew was a caring person even though she didn't show it often.

Tears burned her eyes and she willed them away. Sachiko had been like that only a couple of minutes and she just couldn't stand it for some reason.

"Please, Virgin Mary, give me back the Sachiko I like," she whispered quietly.

-x-

* * *

**A/N2**: You'll get the next chapter soon if I manage to add the Youko/Sei scene that was supposed to be 4th chapter now. If not, you have to wait ^^

I've used Swedish/Norwegian names of gravlax (Swedish) and lutefisk (Norwegian) because even Wikipedia didn't translate them in English.


	8. Ch 7  Youko's story

It's been long, I know. I promise I won't leave my stories un-finished so I'll keep updating. (Slowly)

No Sachiko/Yumi parts here but next chapter will be theirs again.

* * *

**Honulicious **I wouldn't want that either. Sachiko has to be "real" when she'll give that letter. Sorry for not updating soon.

**dagomir** You got lucky. I finally edited this part so you get more to read soon. I'm glad to hear that I was able to same someone from boredom.

* * *

Ch 7 – **Youko's Story**

* * *

Youko loved sitting on a certain windowsill of the Rose Mansion. A light curtain hid her figure quite well. She wasn't sure whether the fabric was light blue or light yellow. Sometimes it revealed also shades of pink or creamy white. The curtain was also semi-transparent; Youko could see shadow if someone moved in that room.

Now she saw one, and by judging the figure she would guess that her companion was no one else than Eriko.

"Do you think that the festival will be okay, Youko?" Eriko asked after she had been standing still a while. Youko tilted her head slightly and looked out.

'_Figures that Eriko would notice me.'_ The raven-haired girl watched how her petite soeur walked with Yumi. Sachiko had been nervous and it was related to Sei's pieces of advice. She was slightly jealous of Sachiko. Why wouldn't she be? Sachiko had been with Sei and although Sei said that the relationship had been purely physical, Youko felt threatened. Sachiko had more experience than she.

She forced herself to think about Eriko's question and forget her own fears. What they had planned for festival? Small stalls for clubs and a restaurant. Sei had suggested the latter because she wanted to shock the students with exotic foods. Sei also wanted to take care of one other event.

The truth was that they had nothing else. They were quite desperate. Drama club had announced that they would be doing reversed version of Snow White and Seven dwarfs. Adventurers' club had asked permission to plan a treasure hunt and the main prizes were related to Student council. Yoshino had investigated a bit more and the club was going to let the winner dress them and ask questions. Humiliating all of the Rosa families at the same time was something that should been left for journalist club.

"I… I don't know. This year's festival can be a real success of complete disaster," Youko finally sighed.

"How positive of you, You-chan," Eriko giggled.

"Don't call me by that name, Eriko," Youko warned. "Will you let Sei to organize that disco with Hanadera?"

"Of course. It sounds interesting," Eriko giggled.

"Say, why did you pick Sei and Sachiko for that bet?" Youko asked and moved the curtain out of the way. She wanted to see expression on Eriko's face. The girl looked surprised and mildly thoughtful.

"So you know about it…" Eriko muttered quietly. After a few seconds of brainstorming she continued: "I tell you if you tell me about Sei's confession."

Youko stared at the head of the Foetida and leaned on the window. Glass was refreshingly chilly, which reminded of that evening. Slowly she began her story.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Wind blew gently, it was cold yet warm in a sense. On a normal autumn evening wind would be colder and sharp. Today it carried a promise of a thunderstorm while being like an ice-feather in the hot and humid air. Youko rushed over a road and saw a familiar tower of blocks. She had found Sei's new home without getting lost more than twice.

Sei had moved out of the dorms a week ago. Her cousin had to leave for two months and he had asked Sei to keep eye on his snow white cat whose name was Vit.

Youko was a bit nervous. Sei had asked her to come over and have a dinner and – to be honest – Sei in a kitchen wasn't something she could imagine. It was like imagining a lion to chase after penguins in the North Pole. And not only because penguins live in the South Pole. Sighing she knocked. And felt her jaw hitting the ground.

Sei was wearing white t-shirt and black trousers, not that it shocked the raven-hair. It was the night-blue apron for it was something a _professional_ would wear.

"Ah, you're early, Youko," Sei greeted with her trademark grin and took Youko's jacket and led her to cozy living room. Lights were off but Youko could tell there were a lot of plants around the comfy-looking dark couch.

"You can wait here… unless you want to help me with our dessert?"

"You're really cooking by yourself?" Youko asked to be sure. Sometimes appearances fooled.

"Of course. Didn't these clothes give any hints away?" Sei smirked and walked to the kitchen. It was clean. As impossible as it sounded. If she hadn't seen a bowl on the table she wouldn't have known that Sei wasn't kidding.

"No, I just thought that you were cosplaying…"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't do cosplays unless the character has cat ears or gothic lilita clothes," the blonde replied, her voice was full of sarcasm.

"So, in other words you have a cat-ear fetish," Youko blurted out and blushed furiously. Even worse was the fact that she actually thought of wearing cat ears.

"Now you noticed," Sei laughed and put her palms over her head as imitation of cat's ears.

"Okay…" Youko swallowed. She decided to change the subject before they would go overboard. "How can I help you, Miss Chef?" The raven-haired girl washed her hands – to which Sei gave an approving nod.

"Help me to spice this filling. Swiss roll is in the oven and we have about…" Sei checked the clock, it was 17.40. "Seven minutes."

"We can do it." Youko smiled to the blonde who was already focused on the filling. She held a couple of seasonings in her hands before nodding absentmindly and putting them on the table. Then she reached to the bowl.

"Sure we can. So, you pick the seasonings, I mix cream and cream cheese," the blonde commanded and Youko nodded. To be honest she would have reversed the roles but Sei's challenging smile made it impossible.

'_Let's see what you can do,'_ was the unvoiced meaning - not to forget Sei's typical '_You'll do well'_ smile. The combination was annoying yet somehow comforting. No matter what she did, Sei'd approve as long as she did her best. And exactly seven minutes later Sei flipped the baked dough over on a greaseproof paper sheet. While the blonde cleaned the sheet metal, Youko spreadthe filling and rolled the Swiss roll.

"Not bad. I didn't know you've got a knack for this," Sei commented faking amusement when she saw the finished dessert.

"Why, thank you. To be honest I had no idea you could even boil water let alone cook," Youko replied sheepishly. She knew Sei was only joking but decided to act like she hadn't noticed it.

"Hmm… Maybe we could cook together sometime?"

"Is that the way you steal girls' hearts Sei? If it is, you're sucking at it even if that's against the evidence," the raven-haired laughed whereas Sei blushed slightly. Youko ignored the fact that _she_ wanted to kiss the blonde to senseless and continue on the kitchen table. The bedroom was too far away. She just barely caught wicked grin before Sei looked at her childishly, her eyes looking innocent and apoplectic sorry-I-exist-smile played on her lips. The sight caught the raven-haired girl's breath and she felt a bit guilty. And she knew that Sei was faking the smile. Right?

"Se-Sei?" For a moment looked like Sei was about to cry.

"You actually fell for it!" Sei laughed. It was Youko's turn to blush. Sei noticed the hint of red on the girl's cheeks and leaned closer.

"You look cute when you blush," the blonde whispered – which only caused Youko to blush more. She licked her suddenly dry lips nervously. Did Sei have to be such teaser?

"Sh-shut up," Youko muttered and pushed the blonde away. Otherwise their food would cool off.

-x-

"So, what do we have for dinner?" Youko asked when Sei led her to the table carrying a bowl of something Youko couldn't recognize. It looked a lot like normal crepes but she doubted it. Not to mention that there was about half dozen different small bowls on the table.

"Blinis, that's a Russian… well, crepes made of buckwheat. Youko eyed the bowls suspiciously. Red onion, crème fraiche, smoked salmon and maybe cream cheese mixed with reddish meat.

"What's this?" Youko asked leaning closer to the suspicious looking dish.

"Reindeer." Youko flinched away like the food might bite. Sei looked at her smiling gently and she lit up two white candles.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not," Sei replied seriously. "Candlelight is gentler than electric light."

"Sei, I'm talking about the reindeer," Youko said a bit more sharply than she had meant to.

"I know," Sei grinned. "Reindeer is edible, believe it or not. Actually, the meat is really good."

"You have eaten it _for real_?"

"Of course. It's delicious, you know."

"If you say so…" Youko sighed and part of her really believed that. How did Sei do it? Just a word could do miracles and sometimes a smile turned her legs into melting wax. Sometimes the blonde couldn't affect her at all. It was confusing and usually Sei had effect on her at the worst times - like now.

"Youko? Hello, earth to the Raven-hair. Do you read me?"

"Ah, sorry… I guess I spaced out a little," Youko admitted smiling a little.

"I noticed. So do you want to conquer the galaxy while drinking red wine?" The blonde held a bottle of wine and waited for the answer. "To infinity and beyond…"

"Sei, we're underage," the raven-haired girl finally replied trying her best at not grinning. She had noticed the Toy-Story reference but she wasn't going to let the blonde know it.

"And? It's not like we haven't drunk before," Sei said still waiting the reply. "Besides we're already 17."

"You're really corrupting me, Sei. Just hit me if I start flirting the way you do," Youko laughed and Sei pouted playfully. "Aww… you know you're cute when you pout, dear." They both laughed at this and Sei walked behind Youko and wrapped her arms around her.

"So can I hit _on_ you now, then? You just flirted," Sei whispered in her ear.

"Are we always like this?" Youko laughed. She hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol but judging her feelings, she had emptied a whole bottle of vodka. She gasped as Sei blew air at her neck.

"Nope, we're worse usually," the blonde laughed. "No wonder why Eriko keeps asking when we officially start dating."

"She does that?"

"When you're not around," Sei shrugged.

"Now that you mention it… I think Sac-chan has warned me of you a couple of times," Youko giggled thinking of her sometimes over-protective little sister. "When she does I always feel like she's the big sister. Or my mother."

"Heh, no surprise. I hope that you've heard that I'm womanizer who doesn't have conscience." Sei leaned closer until she was just an inch away.

"I…" The room was too hot and Youko tried her best to remember how to breathe. Sei was too close and she felt the electricity and heaviness. Something was about to happen. Youko was sure of it and she was excited. If this was going to be what she thought it was…

"Youko, I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_To be continued_

_Little wordplay: white is "vit" in Swedish._


End file.
